Backstage
by DarkHime213
Summary: This is just for fun. It has a few characters in different shows I have seen and fics I've written. Again this was made for fun and to get some plot bunnies off my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is just random fill in I typed up to help with plot bunnies. ENJOY.

Danny: okay I get it I'm supposed to be easy to manipulate but I understand I'm being manipulated so how does that work.

Natalie: How am I supposed to know I'm still trying to sound super smart but not to smart so that I'll seem like a jerk.

Victoria: Don't know why ya'll freaken out just read the lines and you'll be fine unlike the sao crew.

Cassie: Hey I heard that. You wanna go WELL

Winter: Cassie chill we still need to practice our lines.

Victoria: What lines she hasn't types up chapter two yet.

Cassie: WHAT!

Harry: Actually, she has and Victoria you can't talk we all know who the most popular is.

Natalie: says the guy who married a hoe.

Harry: hey that's going to be explained in the upcoming fic about my time in Hogwarts.

Ginny: and I'm not a whore. That's just for this fic she says she'll redeem me in a one-shot she is writing.

Danny: Sorry to burst your bubble Ginny but that one shot was postponed to make more room for the Naruto fanfic.

Ginny: What she's gonna get a piece of my mind.

Dipper: Would you shut up all I got was a one-shot that was supposed to have about eight more that connects to it so zip it.

Harry: Hey I remember that. Wait was I in it?

Naruto: I think I was in it and hey I'm the new guy. DarkHime will be writing a new fic AU styled.

DarkHime: Naruto get back here and what the hell are you guys doing standing around get back to work.

Everyone runs aback to there departments to finish there work.

DarkHime: Honesty what slackers. Now Naruto let talk about song-fic.

Naruto: Sure, but will I be a guy?

DarkHime: Maybe

Naruto: Wait what does maybe mean.

DarkHime: It means Maybe.

Naruto fallows behind DarkHime with tears running down his face.

DarkHime: AW relax it could be sasuke that gets gender bended.

Hey this was for laugh nothing serious. **This was just for laughs**. I've over five test this week alone and I just wrote this on whim. I hope this made someone laugh or at lest made there day bearable. **Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is just random fill in I typed up to help with plot bunnies. ENJOY. I own non of these characters expcept

Danny: what happen to Naruto?

DarkHime: I had to push his fanfic back a few more week because of some people.

Sakura: I'm SORRY okay it was sasuke fault.

Sasuke: forgive me if I didn't want to be in another yaoi and it was your fault.

DarkHime : For the last time it wasn't a yaoi and Sakura it was your fault. Everybody would agree if they were here.

Kakashi: It was her fault.

Kakashi and group appear out of nowhere.

Asuma: agree

Hinata: So, her fault.

Tenten: I wasn't in that chapter, but I still know it was your fault.

Natalie: I just watched it on YouTube it's so your fault.

Danny: WOW fifteen thousand views

Everybody else in the background just nodding there heads.

Victoria: Okay what's up with tiny Harry and Dio?

DarkHime: I just posted his first chapter today.

Tiny Harry: ThankyouThankyouThankyou

DarkHime: Harry your assistance is required.

Harry: Yeah yeah I'm coming. Hey you do know Ginny is still crying right.

DarkHime: yeah I do but I can't fix that until I finish this version maybe oneshot sometime in the future will make her happy.

Harry grabs Tiny Harry and starts walks away muttering about insane women when he stop walking.

Harry: Um, What the hell is that?

Everybody turns there head to see Dio standing on a table looking around wildly.

DarkHime: Dio get off the table.

Dio: Not until the devil creature leaves the building.

Naruto: Devil creature.

Bendy: Howdy I'm Bendy the little devil.

The scream fills the building as everyone rushes out.

DarkHime: DANM IT BENDY I know I told not come out my office

Bendy: AW come on Boss I know but did you see their faces.

DarkHime: Bendy

Bendy: Boss

DarkHime: Okay fine it was funny but where are the others.

Bendy: Still in your office. They don't even notice I'm gone because of that cardboard cutout.

DarkHime: OMG Bendy come on heads up your fic is gonna be a bit dark.

Bendy: You have play my game, right?

DarkHime: Of course, and I also saw fan made comics so maybe I should just say it's gonna be dark.

Hope it was somewhat funny. **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is just random fill in I typed up to help with plot bunnies. ENJOY. I own non of these characters except the ones I do own.

DarkHime: what in the heck. HARRY!

Harry: what what ow shit ow OW

He runs falls down the stairs trying to get to his agitated boss as fast as possible.

DarkHime: HARRY!

Harry: I am coming shit ow.

Danny: What's up with Those two.

Ginny: She been getting some hate from Cheater fans and she needs ideas to tone it down.

Dio: what do you mean, you deserve it.

Ginny: But the readers don't know that besides it's not like I'm actually being-.

DarkHime: GINNY zip it or I will shut this all down try me bi-.

Naruto: Okay just relax, maybe a rewrite would be good.

DarkHime: Rewrite oh so whose gonna write it.

Kakashi: Okay a rewrite is out of the question so why not just continue with your first idea. Its not like there opinion matters one hundred percent.

DarkHime: True true but I can understand were there they are coming from.

Natalie: But if they don't like it they don't have to keep reading it.

Ichigo: agreed.

DarkHime: Ichigo what are you doing here. Your meeting doesn't start until sometime after the summer.

Ichigo: Yeah but I go board and decided to come visit by the way when are you gonna update Battle.

DarkHime: Soon I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will fix that soon. It's Cheater I'm worried about.

Bendy: Like they said don't worry about it.

Everyone runs away screaming in a panic.

Bendy: Oh, come on I'm not that scary.

DarkHime: HAHAHA OH GOD AHAHAHA Bendy it's not you.

Bendy turns around and freezes. He looks up to see a tall dark hairy figure with horns on his head and his first reply is.

Bendy: Daddy

Devil: Damn it Bendy knock it off with the YouTube videos I'm not your parent.

Bendy: Yeah, I know but you gotta admit that it funny.

Devil: Yeah funny DICE where my drink!

King Dice: Right here sir and where everybody go?

DarkHime: AHAHAHAHA T-THEY R-R-RAN FOR IT AHAHAHAHAHAHA

King Dice: Why?

DarkHime: AHAHAHAH G-GUESS AHAHAHA

Inuyasha: Are we late for the meeting?

DarkHime: N-NO but oh shoot give me a minute.

Devil: So you are?

Inuyasha: Oh names Inuyasha half demon. you?

Devil: Devil the devil pleasure to meet ya. Do you gamble.

Inuyasha: no but Naraku does.

Naraku: anybody call me.

Bendy: run for your lives the shimmer demon LIVES AHAHAHAHAH

Devil: Be careful he might throw Glitter on us AHAHAHAHAH

Both devils laugh out loud at the annoyed demon.

Naraku: hey I was the most heartless villain on the show so excuse me.

Sesshomaru: I think that was the infant.

Naraku: who?

Inuyasha: You know the infant you made.

Naraku: What how was he more evil than me!

Sesshomaru: He corrupted people's hearts and minds.

Inuyasha: Played you the ring around for a good while and almost killed you.

Naraku: But I killed him!

Sesshomaru: But it still counts.

Naraku: Fine I was the most powerful villain in the show.

DarkHime: Wait I thought that was Sesshomaru?

Naraku: Are you kidding me he was a good guy in the end.

Inuyasha: It still counts.

Naraku: DAMN IT! Fine I Naraku was the main villain in the show so HA.

Sesshomaru: Kagura

Inuyasha: Bankotsu

Devil: Hakudoshi

King Dice: Kaguya's mirror

Naraku: FINE! I GIVE UP.

He stomps out in anger. When the door shuts both brothers start laughing.

Sesshomaru: AHAHAH OKAY I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD WORK.

Inuyasha: AHAHAHA I KNOW R-RIGHT. AHAHAH HOLY CRAP.

DarkHime: you two are so evil.

A loud scream rings out from outside.

DarkHime: Okay come on time to get to work.

Super sorry that I've been lagging but summers coming up and I should be able to post more chapters to everything. **Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Yep another one

Everything is going great today. No one was being maimed, everyone's getting their work done, and DarkHime just got through writing up a few new chapters for a random fic. When a loud slam echoed through the room disturbing everyone from there trance. Naruto walks in his faced in his hands and with a laughing Uchiha and twin behind him.

"Holy shit Naru HOW!" Menma barley gets out before he doubles over laughing.

"I know how" wheezed out Sasuke. "But that not what we should be focusing on."

"And please do tell," DarkHime asks glaring at the three. Naruto and Sasuke's face go pale but not Menma's. He is still laughing when he wonders over to DarkHime.

"You see Boss Naruto and Inuyasha thought it would be a great idea to throw a party at Inuyasha's place." Still giggling to himself. "So, the party was going great."

He lost himself in the details snitching about everyone that when to the part. About everyone that got drunk at the party.

"Naruto gets wasted and wakes up in the morning." He burst out laughing again never finishing the sentence. DarkHime looks back up to the two pale face individuals by the door.

"Alright, first thing first Danny, Winter, and Dio you three are banned from parties for the next few lifetimes." The lookup with sad faces but understand that they were given a reasonable punishment. They went nut during and after that party.

"Star and Marco stay after this we need to talk about that kiss scene." The nod with panic in their eyes.

"And Naruto, Sasuke please come closer." They take a step forward. "Come on now a little closer. DarkHime waves at them till they had reached her desk. "Boys. . . . ." The silence stretches until a loud Smack.

"Ow, why did I get hit?" Menma Questions looking at the furious woman behind the desk.

"WHAT were you thinking having a party and you Menma got hit because I still don't know what Naruto did."

"Hey Boss." They look over to where Kagura was. She hung up the phone in a slight panic. "Sesshomaru is on his way and he is pissed. she looks at Naruto "Oh, Uzumaki if you want to live I suggest you start running now." Sesshomaru kicks down the main door as Naruto flees from a window.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sesshomaru growls out in unconcealed anger.

"No, Sesshomaru you have to stay calm or" Inuyasha goes flying across the room to catch the falling Miko. "Okay never doing that again."

"Kagome go get Rin!" Inuyasha turns to DarkHime. "Boss he's gonna kill Naruto if we don't calm him down.

"Got it!" and Sesshomaru hit the ground face first. Everyone looks back at her with confusion on their face. "What I found my tranquilizing darts." DarkHime replied as if it were normal.

"Get him to my office I wanna know what's going on." The drag him to the office as Kakashi appears with freaked out Naruto.

The door slams shut and that is all for this chapter. **Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of these characters.

Four hours later Naruto and Kakashi are sitting across from DarkHime and Sesshomaru.

"Gentlemen, you're not gonna sit here and pretend there's not a big Problem in the room," DarkHime says and looks around the room.

Kakashi looking confused asks "What the fuck is going on?"

Sesshomaru pulls out a photo and turns the frame around on the desk around, revealing a photo of Rin "THIS is what the fuck is going on!"

Kakashi looks at the picture confused. He looks at hunched over Naruto and then back at the picture as he realizes "OH SHIT! Oh, Shit!" He laughs hysterically

"Oh shit! No! That is not happening right now!" He exits office.

"No!" still laughing rushing from the office he runs into Bend and the others and screams " Hey ya'll he's fucking Sesshomaru's daughter! Yo! Oh, my FUCK!"

Kakashi runs around with Menma scream out loud in laughter.

"Every time, he says that shit? That's another foot in your ass!"

Kakashi and Menma are losing it outside the office "NARUTO! You clearly... Ho, this is the best thing ever!" laughter is filling the building.

"Naruto fucked the Sesshomaru daughter! " Kakashi and Menma sing in a sing-song. "Naruto fucked Sesshomaru's daughter! Naruto fucked Sesshomaru's daughter! "He runs back into the office "Shit! Fuck!" He looks at Naruto still laughing.

"You fucked Sesshomaru's daughter? Boss? Holy actual fuck, Last night he bragged it to him to his face!" He freezes and starts to shake. by this point, DarkHime has crawled out the office on all fours.

"To his actual face, Naruto, do you understand that" he points out excitedly "this face"He points to Sesshomaru angry face. "right here! You bragged to that face!" to Sesshomaru"

"You actually high-fived Naruto for fucking your daughter? Holy Shit! Oh my God, this is...

"Sesshomaru lays his sword out on the desk. Kakashi Complies himself "It's really not that funny."

"What have you to say Uzumaki," He says drawing the sword.

"I don't even remember?" A scream comes from the small office.

"Boss you have to help him." she looks back at an out of breath Kakashi and terrified Menma.

"Really like how you two helped." The looked around as if innocent. Sasuke burst through the back door with Kagome and Rin on his heal.

"Where are they" everyone points towards the screams. Rin doesn't stop and runs full speed into the room.

"Dad stop he didn't sleep with me." she grabs the sword from slicing Naruto in half.

"WHAT" both men scream out in relief. She sits down to catch her breath before continuing.

"Naruto and I crashed after having a drinking contest but before that Hinata and him." she stops her face goes red. "did it but we were so wasted that I can understand if things got mixed up," she says as her father put the comatose ninja down.

"So you and Naruto weren't found naked in bed?" he asks walking towards her.

"No Naruto was fully dressed when Hinata and I woke up." she looks down at Naruto in pity.

"Naruto are you alright." He looks up.

"Does her dad know" he wheezes out." Rin opens her mouth but is cut off by Hiashi Hyūga.

"UZUMAKI" He screams in anger. Hinata right behind him. Kakashi ducks under a desk as he passes by heading for the office. Rin and Sesshomaru rush out the office right before it slams shut.

"Shit," DarkHime says look to Sans so how much do you think the damage will cost.

"hehe um Boss you don't want to know." DarkHime just walks to the exit and tells everyone to get back to work.

I hope this was enjoyable and yeah 22 jump street.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, most of these are just gonna be random and unoriginal ideas so you have been warned. Please enjoy.

DarkHime walks into the room holding stacks of papers. Everyone looks up watching as she throws the heavy looking stack on to her makeshift desk. she looks around the room-silencing everyone.

"Okay everyone Naruto won't been back for a while so HARRY!" both run up to her standing tall. "I need sassy Harry." Young Harry walks away with his head down. "Sorry but don't worry I'll add a chapter later. " He nods and takes his seat next to Ginny.

"Alright, everyone Harry and I will be working on, Harry's first year, Cheater, and new story so I needed you all to practice for let's say the next three chapters kay." They nodded in sync.

"Okay Harry lets go and everyone just try and focus on your lines and story. To make it simple no fun got IT."

"Yes, sir " came a loud and clear reply. Harry and DarkHime shut the door leading out the building when a crash and yelling started.

"I haven't even closed the door yet what the actual hell?" The room was a mess. Sans and Dio were taped to the wall, Danny was under the couch, Bendy, Dice, Devil, and others were playing a simple game of strip poker.

"Alright, Bendy we got busted give me back my top." Sakura glares at him as he hands it over. The Devil bumps Cuphead and cards fall out his sleeve.

"Oh Crap!" he jumps.

"You cheated" Ginny screams out.

"Give me my top back!" screamed Rin

"I want my money back you little shit" Dice rushes around the table as Cuphead runs for it.

The chaos starts all over again until "KNOCK IT OFF" DarkHime commands making everybody freeze.

"Okay Since you all can't act like mature adults I'm going to set you all up into teams."

"Group one will be." Undernovela opening starts playing on a random place tv. "Okay, we will finish this conversation after Undernovela."

* * *

That's all I got and yes sans feels very uncomfortable about watching another version of him. That doesn't mean we didn't watch it anyway. **Bye bye**.


	7. Chapter 7

I wrote this while sick and, in a day, so please forgive the mistake and Please enjoy.

OKAY TEAM ONE IS. . . . . . . . . . .NARUTO!

Naruto: Okay guys we are gonna be working on our story.

Sasuke: And we all know that the story is gonna be named . . . .?

Sakura: Okay there is no title on the script and I'm not sure what page to start on.

Kakashi: we can relax for a while Sakura we won't be in any chapters until later.

Sakura: Okay so for now we need Sasuke and Men-OH SHIT. I meant Naruto.

Naruto shakes his head while everyone else just glares.

Naruto Really Sakura really.

Sasuke: Hey I found a letter. It says figure out a title for this because I got nothing.

Naruto: How lazy can she be.

Menma: No clue but you guys still needed to figure out a title and it has to be awesome.

Hinata: Of course it has to be awesome. No one would click on it otherwise.

Naruto: How about Sweet assassin?

Sasuke: That doesn't sound bad but anymore ideas?

Sakura: How about A Bloody Toping.

Kakashi: I am wondering why she just doesn't let the readers vote on it.

Shikamaru: Because no one reads her stories.

DarkHime: Ouch that hurt but those are good ideas for titles. I might just use them.

Everyone jumps and looks back at a DarkHime.

DarkHime: What?

Everyone just sits there and stares.

DarkHime: Fine if you guys have nothing else to say get back to work.

She walks to the bake room.

Hinata: Did anyone see her come near us.

Naruto: Nope

Sasuke: Nada

Kakashi: No

Iruka: Hi

Everyone screams causing Iruka to scream causing team two to scream. Causing DarkHime to come back.

DarkHime: What!

Everyone: Nothing!\

She storms away even more annoyed.

TEAM 2: Anyone knows what her problem is?

Everyone: Nope.

Menma: I bet a hundred bucks that she's mad about grades.

Everyone: Yeah. . . . . so what do we do now?

DarkHime: GET BACK TO WORK!

Okay this is okay all I got I hope you all enjoy. **Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Team two is . . . . . . . . . **Harry Potter**

"Okay, so what are we gonna do about the next chapter of Harry's first year? It's not finished, and we do have a deadline." Harry looks at everyone in the room.

"We could post the other Harry Potter story you have been working on?" DarkHime looks over at Ginny with a glare.

"Oh yes, Ginny and have me confused on which story to work on that is a great idea," DarkHime growls out but calms herself just as fast. "Okay, at least Ginny is throwing out ideas what else do we got.

"Well," Harry stutters out. "you could update another story." They both looks at him as if he has grown a third head.

"What" what the only reply he got so he continued.

"Battle hasn't gotten a new chapter in a while and neither has Unknown." He says shrugging his shoulders stands up and heads towards the mini fridge.

"Okay there is a good idea, but I still need to post a new Harry's first year and I have no idea what to do about Cheater. " DarkHime sighs out. "That story got so much hate that I think I should just forget it."

"No way" Ginny screams out " Not everyone could handle it that's all," she says trying to comfort me. "Why not make it a little less torture and more revenge like." Harry jumps up.

"It's a Torture fic Ginny it has to have some in it and not to mention it was for those that enjoy some dark humor, but she wasn't able to get to the humor part with all the hate being blasted at her.

"Okay relax not all of it was hate just, some of it was people that did like where the story went," Ginny says back.

"Well, that is their problem if they didn't like the story they should have stopped reading," Harry mentions.

"I agree but she could have spaced out the worst of it better," Ginny says.

"Okay you both have brought up good points, but I still have no idea what to do about Cheater."

"Oh, I have an idea, why not make two version." Ginny rush to say.

"That sound like a good idea," DarkHime Thinks about it. "One for torture and another for revenge." She says smiling.

"Alright know you can do both stories like you want and not frustrate anyone with a sensitive heart." Harry smile right at Ginny but the smile shrinks away. "We have one more small problem.

"What could that be?" asked a relived DarkHime.

"We still have no idea what to post for Harry's first year." DarkHime stands up and walks away.

"Wait, Boss, where are you going!?" They scream.

"To check on Naruto they can't be having this much trouble," she says as she slams the door.

Sorry this is all I got for now. My exams are over but now I have gotten sick because of the stress. Super sorry I will write more and hopefully have more stories to post by Thursdays. This was a bit of a rant fic and I won't hold it against anyone that hate Cheater which is why its getting a rewrite. Reviews are always welcomed **Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Yay I finally wrote another Backstage. Please enjoy

Next group . . . . . . .Undertale.

"This is ridiculous I mean HFY is almost down and Battle is getting a rewrite." Ink lays back on Error.  
"I get what you mean. Boss has been doing a lot like did you guys know she has another Harry Potter fanfic ready to post when HFY ends." In the distance, they heard an excited Yes.  
" That was very strange." everyone agrees with Blues statement.  
"Anyway, we have the first chapter complete on are fanfic we just have to figure out what comes next." Blue starts to jump from his seat. "That won't focus on making friends or cute things. " Blue sits back down with a blue blush forming on his cheeks.  
"It doesn't matter the fic won't be read by anyone for at least another year." Red glares at the ceiling throwing a bone up and down.  
"She also doesn't have an actual plot for it. She just goes with the flow." Science whispers to epic.  
"Yeah bru it took her mounts to just type up on a page." echo says "Who knows how long before she finishes it bru" The others in the room get agitated about the lack of story.  
"Okay everyone settles down!" Sans scream it out. "Everything for our fic is going well so there's no need to freak out and we are here to throw out ideas for more chapters."  
"Naruto's fanfic came out and ours has been in production for at least half a year." Error glares at DarkHime expectation her to answer for it.  
"The reason Naruto got a fic out first is because it is not the Fanfic I was planning to write." DrakHime smiled at the shocked faces around the room. "Error your and Inks Fanfic will come out but I have to finish HFY okay."  
"Understood boss" He stepped back hiding behind a chuckling Ink. "So boy what have you come up with?"  
Everyone went quiet panic filled there eyes until Papyrus walked into the room.  
"WHAT IF WORLDS STARTED TO GET CORRUPTED AND YOU PICK FIVE WORLDS TO GET THERE OWN STORYLINE THAT INVOLVES THE MAIN VILLAIN." Everyone looks at Papyrus in shock.  
"Papyrus that is brilliant. You all should think more think him." DarkHime hugs Papyrus and leaves the room to check on the other groups.

I hope this was enjoy able and the next group should be really interesting. **Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

The next group is. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy.

"Hello everyone I hope you all have settled in well and why is everything burned?" Drakhime just stared at the burnt up wallpaper and chairs.  
"Well, Billy found the flamethrower and wanted to see if it worked." Mandy glare was focused on the two boys and one grim reaper sweeping up what used to be her luggage.  
"Come on Mandy that was fun" a rock knocks out his some of his teeth.  
"Get back to work loser. Now we should talk about my story shouldn't we" Mandy offers her a seat and the begin to discuss each chapter and there meaning.  
"So the last chapter should be about the killer and are detective must solve the case."  
"Okay, and who is the detective?" Grim leans over Mandy trying to read the script. "Oh, I like this the thought of you dead fills me with glee." He skipped off to clean the blacked windows.  
"Why do I have to clean I'm just an OC?" the detective whined out since he was right he was just an OC. He wasn't under Mandy's control like the others.  
"Because I said so and unless you want to be sleeping with the fishes. I suggest you get back to work."  
"Yes ma'am so sorry. This won't happen again." H rushes to keep wiping off the burn marks on the wall."  
"Huh hey, Mandy you want a promotion." They look at me in terror.  
"That depends on what I can do and how much I'll be paid." a shiver raced down everyone back as Mandy and DarkHime shook hands.

I know its short but hopefully it was still enjoyable. **Bye bye**


End file.
